runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Prodigy/Diplomacy
The Prodigy's Department of Diplomacy manages The Prodigy's clan relations with other people, clans, unions and organisations. The DoD was implemented from April 2010 and is run by Azorrez. Most diplomatic tasks before April 2010 were run by Ascalephus with co-operation by clan leader, Xelyt. The DoD has handled many critical events in latter Prodigy history. = Diplomacy = Most diplomatic missions have been run by Azorrez and a small group of operatives and agents. The Prodigy is now recruiting diplomats or anybody looking to work for The Prodigy diplomatically. The Prodigy's DoD is offering education and training for anyone who desires to be. Diplomats working with The Prodigy will be required to pass the required official training for diplomacy. If you are interested or have questions about diplomatic training, please contact Azorrez on User talk:Azorrez = Key Events = Babindaboy Conflict Mission: To ease conflicts with Babindaboy and his allies. In early April 2010, Babindaboy disrupted clan progress and threatened to hack certain clan members. He also started to harass and hire people to stalk people and targeted the clan. The clan under recommendation of the DoD heightened security and removed spies and his allies from the clan and clan related matters. By May, the conflict was resovled. Result: Multiple permanent bans and anti-Babindaboy security. Zerouh's Triumvirate Mission: Diplomatic relations or Unionisation with Zerouh's Triumvirate. Zerouh approached The Prodigy asking for us to be included in their union. We did not get along as much as we hoped and after careful consideration of the pro's and con's, the Council voted unanimously against The Prodigy's involvement with Zerouh's Triumvirate 6-1. Result: The Prodigy and Zerouh's Triumvirate parted their own separate ways. Templarnot Conflict Mission: Victory in a war between The Prodigy and Templarnot and his allies. Babindaboy's ally, Templarnot carried on the legacy of Babindaboy when he started to make threats and harass the clan. It was over quickly when Templarnot declared war, to which we accepted and Head of Military, Ascalephus rallied a sized army, Templarnot declared surrender and we have not heard of him since. Result: Decisive Prodigian victory. The Empire (Lord Leell) Mission: Diplomatic relations with The Empire (Lord Leell). In mid-2010 and after the remnants of the Babindaboy Conflict, the DoD met with Lord Leell who has former relations with Babindaboy but we were confident was no threat and is no longer associated with him. We exchanged common meetings and became friendly. In September, the clans had a short lived alliance and was ended mutually but a main reason was the inactivity of The Empire. Result: A short lived alliance with The Empire, followed by its termination and are currently on friendly terms. The Empire (Emperorhster) Mission: Diplomatic relations. The DoD chose a clan that was of comparable size and amibitions to The Prodigy at random and coincidentally picked The Empire (totally unaffiliated with Lord Leell's The Empire). After brief discussions, no relations went forth. Result: No diplomatic action. Thats Gammin Coup d'état attempt Mission: To stop overthrowing actions to take effect. During January 2011, Thats Gammin approached the clan offering the DoD to overthrow the leadership of The Prodigy, which was abruptly denied. He then joined the clan and offered to pay 1,000,000gp to each person who left by February 1, the day Free Trade was intended to return. By that date all his actions were nullified and after watchful serveillance, no actions were replicated by Gammin and all attempts failed, with no person leaving the clan for Gammin's. Result: No coup d'état withheld. Mass Diplomacy I Mission: Diplomatic relations with numerous clans. The DoD targeted clans with similiar names to The Prodigy using the names Prodigy, Prodegy and similiar names. A total of 18 clans were contacted but none wished to seek further diplomacy. Result: No diplomatic action. Rogue Ninja Civilisation Mission: Diplomatic relations with Rogue Ninja Civilisation. The Prodigy has had several meetings with the RNC and is undergoing diplomatic relations. Result: Ongoing diplomacy. Babindaboy and Mortal Crest Mission: To ensure peace and non-aggression between them and The Prodigy. Babindaboy (former enemy) and Mortal Crest (former clan member and ally of Babindaboy) had dissolved and the possibility of a three-way war was high. Babindaboy and Mortal Crest (Now known as Domvoi and Dream Wyvern but are still known by their historical names) met with Azorrez to sign a mutual peace treaty promising to not attack or assist in the attacks of each other and neutral forces. Result: A fully-enforced Peace Treaty between Babindaboy, Mortal Crest, The Prodigy and any clans they may lead or affiliate with. FarizoR Mission: To ensure peace between The Prodigy and Farizor. Farizor was permanently banned from The Prodigy for reasons which are currently being withheld as they are irrelevant to diplomacy. He has underwent creation of his own clan and the DoD organised for him to sign the same peace treaty aforementioned, which he did and The Prodigy is currently at peace with him. Result: Peace treaty enacted, ongoing diplomacy. E L Raisers - Generation III crisis. Mission: To resolve a crisis between X Verax/CA5PER and The Prodigy. After a questionable conversation between Xelyt and admin X Verax, the latter decided to leave the clan; which lieutenant CA5PER joined him to make a new clan. After this, the two former Prodigians gained attention from other clanmates and many joined them in forming a clan as well as notable former Prodigian, Pip Alpine. Currently, the status of the unknown clan is disputed and the treaty binding X Verax and Pip Alpine as neutral parties is currently under review. It is also known that Farizor is present in the situation. Mission: To create peace between breakaway clans and The Prodigy. X Verax has returned to The Prodigy and Pip Alpine succeeded him in the leadership of E L Raisers. E L Raisers was split with Generation III, created by CA5PER and former-deputy leader Ascalephus. An alliance has been finalised between Generation III and The Prodigy. Result: TBA = Treaties = Current Treaties The Shadowed Lurkers Type: Mutual Cooperation Treaty The Shadowed Lurkers leader Farizor signed the treaty with The Prodigy to help progress both clans forward without the need of a long commitment alliance. As such the treaty comprises a peace treaty, anti-espionage treaty and an ambassadorship Generation III Type: Full Alliance After the E L Raisers split from The Prodigy and Generation III split from the E L Raisers, an alliance was formed between The Prodigy and Generation III to help one another as allies. The treaty comprises a peace treaty, anti-espionage treaty, military alliance and an ambassadorship. Mortal Crest Type: Peace Treaty Mortal Crest and The Prodigy signed a treaty with Babindaboy for a triple peace treaty and soon after three more parties were added. Since all other parties have moved into different treaties, were removed from the treaty or merged into The Prodigy, Mortal Crest is the only non-Prodigy party remaining and a peace treaty continues with him. E L Raisers Type: Peace Treaty Pip Alpine and The Prodigy simply agreed to peace and to never draw arms to each other. Former Treaties The Prodigy Communal Peace Treaty The Prodigy was under one consistent peace treaty that binded all parties not to attack each other, assist in said attacks, assist an enemy or anything which would intentionally put another clan in threat. No clans are directly stated in the treaty but the clans were under the treaty if it contained the persons in the treaty. The former parties are: * Azorrez (The Prodigy) * Xelyt (The Prodigy) * Farizor (Farizor's Clan) Replaced with a mutual cooperation treaty. * Mortal Crest (solo) * Babindaboy (solo) Evicted without intent of returning. * X Verax (The Prodigy) Returned to The Prodigy from E L Raisers * CA5PER (Generation III) Replaced with an alliance. As Mortal Crest is the only remaining non-The Prodigy member, the treaty was changed into a sole peace treaty with The Prodigy and Mortal Crest. Under construction. I leave this as a final message, from babindaboy/domvoi himself. I ask anyone is there anyone there? After all the events of conflicted is anyone really there anymore. Is anyone around anymore? May i ask anyone to contact myself? This is mainly set to the next person who reads this my user is mentioned as domvoi and still currently is. I ask anyone, anyone at all is this really all thats left of a former powerful clan? Category:The Prodigy